


Don't worry about it.

by HopeLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeLupin/pseuds/HopeLupin
Summary: A long day during the Second Wizarding War.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 5





	Don't worry about it.

The air crackled with magic, dust filled the space and the sound of screaming echoed through her head. “Enough!” She shouted throwing spell after spell at the hooded figures. She felt a hand grab her arm and turned to see Kingsley slumping next to her. Tonks wrapped her arm around him holding him up. 

“Don’t bother with me.” Kingsley muttered, coughing as the red hit her robes. 

“Not happening old man.” Tonks said, keeping him up and starting to move to the exit. She was grateful to see a few people getting the wounded out. She moved and helped Kingsley into a healers arms. 

“Don’t go back in there.” He grunted, slumping slightly. 

“I’m not leaving him in there alone.” Tonks said, before storming back into the dust cloud. She fought her way through the smoke ducking at the light and heat of spells flying through the air. “Shit.” She stumbled forward feeling a spell come too close to her back. 

“Ahh you slack jawed idiot!” The voice came from Tonks’ right and she moved through to find Alastor Moody on the floor clutching his side. “Finally an Auror that knows how to do her job.”

“You wish, I’m getting you out of here.” Tonks said, moving to help him up, casting a spell where his had was to apply pressure. 

“You should be up there charging them out.” Alastor grunted, his hand on Tonks’ shoulder to steady himself. 

“They’ve got enough people. I’m not going to let my mentor become my ex-mentor any time soon.” Tonks said, trying to help him towards the exit. There was a noise behind them and Tonks spun around before a spell hit her arm and she stumbled. 

“Running away are we?” A hooded figure asked from the smoke, before sending another spell that Tonks managed to block. 

“You call that running, it was more stumbling if you ask me.” Tonks sent four curses back towards the figure. She was now winded and her head was spinning. The figure sent another curse this time hitting Alastor who fell to the ground with a sickening crunch. “No.” Tonks muttered, stepping forward and sending curse after curse at the death eater who was now stumbling backwards. “I have had enough, I have had enough of you ruining our lives, of you hurting the people I care about and I have had enough.” With a last flourish of her wand the death eater was tied up and gagged on the floor, his eyes rolled back from behind the mask as he slumped. 

Tonks ran back over to Alastor, her pink hair falling in her face. “Are you okay? Talk to me.” Tonks said, checking him over. She waved her wand conjuring a patronus that flew out back to where she knew the healers were. “Eyes open Moody, I’m not dealing with this today, you’re not dropping out on me now.” She shook his shoulder trying to keep him conscious. In a second a healer was next to her and passed her an old newspaper. 

“There will be someone there waiting for you.” She said, before running off again. Tonks frowned, looking from the paper to Moody, she kept a tight grip on his arm before the familiar tugging sensation and they were in the St Mungos lobby. 

The next few hours were more like a blur, healers took over with Moody and Tonks followed blindly answering questions about the man she’d known for years. By the time she really sat down and thought about anything she was in a hospital room, curled up in the armchair next to Moody’s sleeping form. 

“You got him out then?” Kingsley asked from the doorway, the man looked weakened, but still had that powerful gravitas that he usually held. 

“No man gets left behind.” Tonks said with a small shrug. She looked at her shoulder which was now bandaged up, she didn’t remember anyone doing it but turned back to Kingsley. 

“No, they don’t. You should go home and get some sleep.” He said, walking into the room and resting against the edge of his bed. “I’ll stay, I need to debrief some people as well. Go home.”

“You really think going home is a good idea like this? My mum will kill me. You’ll be one Auror down King, It’s not happening.” Tonks forced a smile at him, rubbing the back of her neck from the uncomfortable chair. 

“Then go steal one of the dogs beds.” Kingsley said, raising an eyebrow at her. “He’ll still be here in a few hours. Go. It’s an order.” He said, folding his arms. 

Tonks rolled her eyes at him, “Yes, sir.” She bowed at him, wincing slightly as her whole body ached. She headed out of the hospital room, taking one look back at Alastor before heading to the apparition point, landing with a slight stumble on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place. She let herself in, closing the door quietly. She could see the light on in the kitchen, which was probably Sirius drinking again so decided to head straight up stairs. As she made her way to the second floor she stopped at the top, looking from the third staircase to the middle door on the right. 

“Don’t be stupid.” She muttered to herself taking a slow breath. She ran her hands through her hair getting caught on some knots, looking back at her hand she saw bits of dry blood and shivered. She stumbled forward, pushing open the door and closing it as quiet as she could. She slipped her shoes off by the door and walked over to the bed. 

“D-Dora?” A voice came from the darkness. She pushed off her coat and let it drop to the floor before climbing onto the bed. “D-Dora what happened?” the voice asked again and the young woman moved closer to it, resting her head against his chest. 

“Bad raid, Kingsley got hurt, Alastor got hurt. I’ve been in St Mungos all night and I just really didn’t want to be on my own.” She said in the quietest voice. Her body gave an involuntary shiver and she gripped his old T-shirt in her hand. 

Remus’ arms moved around her to hold him to her, he pulled the blankets around her before moving to stroke her back. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?” He asked, not wanting to move too much incase she was hurt. 

“Battered and bruised, but I’ll be fine.” She said quietly, tears dripping off the end of her nose as she took a slow breath. She didn’t like to show a vulnerable sign to anyone, but watching the two senior figures in her life crumble so badly in front of her hurt. She had become close friends with Remus over the last few months, they often had been put on missions together. Which didn’t exactly help her aching crush she had on him, but she knew he was one of the only people that would understand. He understood her in ways that no one ever had and at that moment she just needed that. 

“You’re okay and they are okay.” Remus said quietly, placing a kiss on the top of her head. He stroked her hair and lay back against the pillows. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll be gone by morning.” She said quietly, loosening her grip on his shirt. 

“It’s Oka-” Remus frowned, looking down at her. “Don’t worry about it.” 


End file.
